Sould I dare to Believe that this is my Life?
by WordsUP
Summary: My first ever fanfic! What suprises will Meg encounter in the next chapters of her life? Find out! Leave reviews...
1. Should I Dare to Believe?

**Chapter 1: Should I Dare to Believe?**

**Meg thought it was almost impossible to believe. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. _'These things always lie, don't they? Why am I wasting my time worrying about a cheap thing like this? This can't be true! This has just got to be a dream….I'll wake up right know!' _But she didn't wake up. She looked in the mirror, at her pale face, her bright eyes dulled with the truth and the realization. This wasn't a dream. It was reality. It was HER reality. _'I'll try another one! This is probably not right….I'll just throw it out and forget about it….It's not even worth telling Chris about….He'll just overreact, because he's to busy to even care about me, or what's happening in my life….No…'_ She was just about to leave the bathroom, when the true reality of the situation hit her like the icy wind that was blowing outside the bathroom window…..She was pregnant, and there was nothing she could do to change that. She fainted, before she reached the toilet….**

Please leave a comment...If it sucks, please say it does, and tell me why, okay?


	2. Save me from Myself And Him

Chapter 2: Save me from Myself

She fell into a faint. She dreamed of what Chris would say, what he would do when he found out the truth she was concealing. He probably would beat her; call her a slut, a whore, a loose girl. He would rage and storm, cause commotion. After the torture, the pain, and the humiliation, he would leave her, out on the streets, alone, cold, hungry, and in need of help. She thought longingly of her family, back in Philadelphia. Would they take her back into their family, or would she be rejected? _'No, no! I will not go back to Philadelphia like a dog, with my tail between my legs! I will no..., I cannot. Although it may be my only option.' _What should she do next? _'I'll get rid of all of the evidence that makes me even THINK I'm pregnant….Which I'm not…I can't be….I'm to young….It was only once….And there was that one time...' _She woke with a start. _'Where am I? Am I home?' _She thought of Will, and JJ, and Mom, and Dad, and even Patty and Uncle Pete, and her best friend Roxxane. Where were they? What were they all doing? Were they looking for her? All of a sudden, somebody stormed into the apartment, brining with them a gust of the cold, icy Canadian wind….


	3. Can't Help Me Know

Chapter 3: Can't Help me Now

"Meg! Get over here right now!"

"Chris? Is that you, honey?"

"Don't 'Honey' me, God damn it!"

"W-w-w-hat did I d-d-d-o?" Meg knew automatically that Chris wasn't happy. She wanted to hide whenever Chris flew into one of these rages, which was often. Both of them would right about everything, from bills to who would get the mail. These arguments would were down Meg to no end.

"I don't know, Meg; you tell me; What DID you do?"

"Chris, just tell me!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE SLUT!"

_'HE KNOWS…HE TOTALLY KNOWS! I BETTER GO PACK, AND GET OUT AS SOON AS I CAN!'_

"Look, Chris…I can explain…"

But he didn't know…Not yet, at least…For the time being, she was safe…


	4. The Next Page

Chapter 4: The Next Page

Chris stormed out out of the room, into the bathroom….And came back holding the test….

"What…is…this?" Chris asked. His voice wavered.

"YOU BETTER BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN THIS, BITCH! IT SAYS POSITIVE! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"

"W-w-w-w-well….I just got the test…I really had no idea, I promise…I didn't suspect a thing!"

"SO, YOU REALLY ARE KNOCKED UP!"

"Y-y-yes…I'm pregnant…The test is positive."

"I can't believe this…WE AREN'T EVEN MARRIED, YOU ASS!"

"I'M AWARE OF THAT, YOU IDIOT!DO YOU SEE A RING ON MY FINGER? OH, WAIT, I FORGOT: YOU'RE TOO POOR RO OFFORD ANYTHING!" Meg was getting very upset. _'He's not even worried about the baby or me! He's only worried about the money he's going to have to get, and how many more hours of work that he's got to put in for! THE PIG! I trusted him! To think I gave up my worry free life in Philly to go live with this slob…This mindless, ignorant….'_

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU PUSHING ME AROUND, CHRIS! I'M THE ONE CARRYING YOUR CHILD, NOT YOU. SO STOP ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BRAVE….I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE A PEACEMAKER! I THOUGHT YOU HAD A HEART! BUT NO, ALL YOU EVER DO IS HIDE! YOU HIDE FROM THE ARMY, YOU HIDE FROM YOUR RESPONSIBLITIES, YOU HIDE FROM EVERYTHING! YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME. YOU USED ME! WELL, THIS TIME…THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR: I'M LEAVING…I'M LEAVING YOU, AND STARTING OVER…I'M GOING HOME!"

With that, Meg stomped out of the old grimy living room, into the small cramped bedroom, through herself under the bed, got her suitcase, and started packing. Chris followed her, screaming, and yelling and cursing.

"YOU BITCH! YOU SLUTY WHORE! I HOPE YOU DIE! THIS ISN'T MY FAULT! IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM! LEAVE, FINE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY, SLUTTY, BITCHY FACE EVER AGAIN!" He stepped toward her, and punched her in the stomach. "HOW DOES THAT FEEL? HUH?" He punched her several more times, and smacked her hard.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU ASS! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IF YOU WERE CAREFUL AND NOT STUPID, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!"

Meg finally finished packing. Chris lunged for the door, panting.

"YOU'RE…NOT…GOING…ANYWHERE…."

"Yes, I am," Meg said. She pushed him with all of her strength. He fell out of the doorway. Meg marched determinedly to the door, pushed it open, and slammed out. She closed the door on Chris, on the hard life that she'd known for three months, and turned the next page in her life…..

Thank you sooo much for the reviews...I tried to follow what you said...I hope that you guys keep reading...Thanks...


	5. Break Time! Not a chapter!

Greetings Readers!

This ISN'T a chapter….I just had to clear that up….So far, I've written up to chapter four, and I LOVE WRITING THESE CHAPTERS! I'm taking a break, and finishing the next two chapter, which will probably be longer then the first four…When I get FIVE reviews, I will continue…This will probably take maybe two to two and a half weeks….Thanks for the hits and reviews, and if you have any suggestions, please free…Thanks…


	6. I'm Back and continuing! Not a chapter!

* * *

** THIS IS (AGAIN) NOT A CHAPTER**

Okay, I'm back from my breakpeople. I'm sorry it took me so long. I've been overly busy, overly worked, and overly using the word overly. I know these are extremly lame excuses, but all of them I swear are true.Lo siento mucho. The next chapter should be coming in soon. Please bear with me. I appreciate all of the support, and I hope all of you are still interested in my story. We have a long road to travel. Thank you so much for your support again.

* * *


	7. Memories left on the Cutting Room Floor

Photographs and Memories left on the Cutting Room Floor

**_Years Later_**

So much had happened. So much time had passed. So many scars healed. So many tears shed. And now this. Meg held a letter in her hands. Now as she had so many years ago, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Anger blinded her and dried up her tears. What tears? She had cried and commiserated over Chris for all these years. She hadn't heard from him since she'd walked out on him so many years ago. It seemed like an eternity had passed.

And now she held a 3-page letter from Chris. It seemed like no time had passed the way he had written it. His letter was chatty and friendly and it vividly reminded Meg of the old Chris, the Chris before the draft, the Chris before the pregnancy…before…everything. How would she be able to tell her daughter? How could she make her understand?

It felt like all the wounds that time had healed were reopened, and the pain had returned making Meg numb and horribly shocked. And this time, as before, Chris had come like an unexpected hurricane into her life, and destroyed all of the things that she had known.


End file.
